Many wireless digital broadcast services are available to the public which include terrestrial digital radio, such as HD Radio and satellite radio, such as XM Radio. Many of the terrestrial radio broadcasters are either independently owned or are individually programmed/formatted all or part of the day. Most digital broadcasters are on a limited budget and are looking for ways to promote and expand their digital listeners, especially with increasing internet and TV/cable competition.
HD Radio stations have spent a great amount on licensing fees and equipment to upgrade or built new facilities to become a digital radio broadcaster and are looking for ways to bring new customer/listeners to HD Radio. Also the possible new HD Radio user would have to purchase a digital capable receiver/radio to listen to HD Radio. HD Radio broadcasters can broadcast in various kilobit rates and may have multiple channels with each channel on a different kilobit rate. X M customers also have to purchase a satellite digital capable receiver/radio plus pay fees to listen to X M Radio. The X M Radio satellite network has been quite expensive to construct. Currently these digital broadcasters broadcast songs with display of information about the song played such as song title, artist and possibly album information. However, these digital radio broadcasts could be enhanced by the transmission and display of songs with lyrics also displayed which would be entertaining and possibly educational. Also, there is no current means to broadcast and receive digital radio simultaneously transmitted song with displayed lyrics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,121,534, Mantel, et al, have a very complicated and expensive system that a digital radio network may use “in house” to insert images into a data stream of a digital radio transmission. Mantel's system does not produce a song with lyric data stream that is specifically produced for nonaffiliated independent broadcasters where the bitstream format is encoded for each broadcaster and encoded for receiver/decoder equipment requirements. Most digital radio broadcasters cannot afford the time; not have the technical ability nor could they usually afford to produce numerous songs with lyrics in digital data streams and/or produce them in the various bit rate sizes for the various Data Services fixed bit rate. Many, if not most, digital radio/receiver channel/mode displays are small or the pixel rate is very low that even though these displays can be used to view the song lyrics they are somewhat inadequate in viewing the image flow of song lyrics with enhanced lyric presentation backgrounds.
When there is a digital radio broadcast in a moving vehicle there needs to be a way for the driver to view the channel/mode display with the PAD data (Program Associated Data), that gives information about the song such as title, artist and maybe album, but the driver does not need to view the display distraction of continually changing lyrics. What is needed is a non-complicated and economical means to digitally produce, broadcast and receive songs with the song's lyrics in such a manner that would compliment and not interfere with current broadcasting and receiving of digital radio transmissions and would be formatted to allow for vehicle viewing safety standards.